Middle School Luv
by Hotspur101
Summary: What happens when 3 girls and 3 boys meet each other? Crushes, crushes, and crushes! Read the story of how 6 teens meet and fall in love. Pairings robrae, BBter, CyStar
1. Meet the Girls and the Boys

I think this is my 4th fanfic in less than a month?... Anyways, enjoy!

Niol

* * *

"Oh, the first day of school ALREADY?" Kori Anders-or aka "Starfire"-moaned,and jumped into the shower. Coming out, she went over toshake Rachael Roth-or aka "Raven"-awake. 

"Five more minutes, please, mom," Raven begged. "Silly Rae..." Starfire shook her harder. "OWOWOWOWOWOWOW! Starfire, you know how much it hurts when you shake people like that!" Raven shot up, purple hair bobbing, rubbing her shoulders and her large amethyst eyes. Ignoring her, Starfire just laughed and pushed Raven into the bathroom. "Go ahead, get ready for school. I'll wake the others," Starfire assured. Raven couldn't help but to smile at Starfire's kindness. Starfire smiled back and, grabbing a comb and pushing it through her red firy hair, she went over to Tara Markov-or aka "Terra"-and gave her a death shake. "Alright, alright, I'm coming," Terra sat up, blond hair shaped like a chicken nest, blue eyes still dazed. Starfire rubbed her own green eyes andwalked over to her closet, looking for something sutiable to wear. She found a bright pink tanktop and pulled on her black pleated miniskirt and pink leatherboots that stopped midthigh. Raven came out of the shower, towel wrapped around her and her short purple hair, and pushed Terra into the shower as well. Terra groaned but began her very early shower anyways. Raven went over to her closet and pulled out her outfit-black stomach-lengthtanktop with a black leather hooded jacket that she heft unzipped. She dug out a pair of black leathery jeans and black boots with silver flamy toes. Cheking the long mirror, Raven picked out a wide silver belt with black and amethyst ravens studded in equal intervalsand fastened it loosely around her slim waist. Putting on a hint of clear lip gloss and black eye liner, she turned around and went downstairs to prepare breakfast.

Starfire gazed in the mirror and marvelled at her look. She applied a bit of pink eyeshadow and blush and went downstairs, fastening a black belt with a pink butterfly around her waist in the style of Raven's belt.

Terra stepped out of the shower and pulled out a black T-shirt with a silver outline of a T in the chest. She took out a pair of dark tight-fitting jeans, black kitten-heeled sandals and a bright golden belt with a black T on it.Checking out her reflection in the mirror, she tossed her blond shiny hair out of one eye and used a deep blue "T" clip to keep it out. Putting on some blue eye liner and pink lip gloss, she joined the others downstairs.

All three were silent as they sat down to a breakfast of herbal tea and toast for Raven, milk and cereal for Starfire and yogurt with jam on bread for Terra. Starfire suddenly began to giggle.

The other two looked at her.

"Did...did...gulp did you realize how...how...dressed up we are today? I mean, yesterday I stayed in my PJs!"

Terra laughed and Raven just kept on eating. "At least I didn't forget to change for the day yesterday," she said between bites.

Starfire and Terra just laughed harder.

Raven rolled her eyes and kept on eating. "Hurry up, we have to walk to school."

Meanwhile, with the boys down the street...

_BEEP! BEEP! BEE-_

SMASH!

Richard Grayson-or aka "Robin"- brought his hand down onto his alarm clock in one swift motions and slammed it to peices.

"Oh, alarm clock, why do you have to do this to me?" He mumbled and woke Victor Stone-or aka "Cy"- and Gar Logan- or aka "BB".

"Yo guys, school days are back," he mumured.

Cy jumped out of bed and into the shower while Robin picked out his outfit-black T-shirt, black jeans, black sneakers with silver laces and shades- and waited for his turn. BB, not bothering to even take a shower, sleepily rubbed his green eyes and raked his fingers through his green hair. He stumbled to his closet and pulled out jeans and a green T-shirt with green and orange sneakers. Robin raised and eyebrow along with the corner of a ice-blue eye as he combed his jet-black hair into spikes. "Wasn't that the outfit you wore yesterday?" he inquired. BB just rolled his eyes. "You sound like a girl," he mumbled back. Robin chuckled and kept on waiting.

Cy came out and while Robin took a shower and changed, he pulled out a pair of baggyworn jeans, a gray T-shirt and gray sneakers. Pulling them on, he slid ownstairs with BB behind him and started breakfast-milk and cereal for himself, yogurt and bread with jam for BB and butterless toast with orange juice for Robin.

When Robin came down, buckling his black and silver belt, he sat down and began to eat his breakfast.

They ate in silence.

Robin stood up and grabbed his black backpack. He stood waiting for his friends. BB stood next and pulled on his green backpack, watching with a bit of disgust as Cy gulped down the rest of his breakfast hastily. Grabbing his silver backpack, he joined the other two out the front door.

Both groups headed off to school, not knowing what was in store for them...


	2. When Lovebirds Meet

Hey everyone! New chapter updated! Don't mind the weird names!

Niol

* * *

Raven, Starfire and Terra walked to school, talking and oblivious of the boys that were a few feet ahead of them. The boys noticed them, though. Robin and Cy looked over at BB with his jaw scraping the ground. "Uh, BB?" Robin said. They followed his gaze and their jaws joined BB's on the ground. They had fallen head over heels for the three cute-looking girls behind them-Robin for Raven, BB for Terra and Cy for Starfire. 

The girls were still oblivious to the three dumb-looking boys in front of them, and kept on walking, while the boys just stood there and stared dumbly at the girls coming to them.

They collided, girls falling over and boys reaching over but ending up falling on top of them.They all stopped and stared at the person on top/underneath them. The girls fell for the boys who fell for them immediately. The boys hastily got up and helped them up. Raven's skin tingled as she felt Robin's hand on hers.Starfire blushed furiously as Cy helped her up, and Terra just smiled as BB helped her up.

"Sorry we ran into you guys," Raven started. "We weren't looking and-"Terra continued. "We walked into you guys, I guess," Starfire finished. The boys just looked at them curiously. "How did you do that?" Robin asked. The girls blushed. "We are best friends," Raven started, "and we are very close to each other," Terra went on, "That sometimes we can read each other's mind," Starfire finished again.The boys canged the subject. "I'm Robin. These two are BB and Cy. You guys don't look very familiar.Are you 3 new?"The girls nodded. "Oh, well, what school are you guys going to?" Robin inquired. "Jump City Middle School," Raven answered. Robin smiled. "That's the school we go to! You guys wanna come with us?"The girls shrugged indifferently. "Sure," Raven said.

The walked to school in a comfortable silence-Robin walking alongside Raven, Starfire alongside Cy and BB walked alongside Terra. Their hands kept on brushing past each others, they were so close to each other.

"Here we are," Robin said. The girls looked at the huge building in front of them. "Wow," Starfire said. "Yea wow," Terra said. Raven just walked over to a tree and sat down, closing her eyes. "Hey, why don't we each take one of the girls and show them around?" Robin said, wanting to be alone with Raven. "Sure," the other boys and girls said at the same time. Robin watched them leave, then walked over to Raven. "Peek-a-boo," he said, kneeling in front of her. Raven opened her eyes and slowly looked at him. "Okay..." she said and got up. "We have 10 more minutes until we have to go in. What should we do? Where are the others?" she said, looking around. "Oh, the guys each took a girl to show them around. I picked you," Robin said, blushing sheepishly. Raven looked at him and blushed as well. "Well what are you waiting for? Let's go!" she said. Robin nodded and grabbed her hand, pulling her over to his favorite staff member of the middle school, Mrs. McNov. "Hi Mrs. McNov! This is Raven; she's new around here," Robin said eagerly. Raven stuck out a hand politely and shook hands with Mrs. McNov. "Um, hi, nice to meet you," she said, all of a sudden nervous. Robin noted this and took her to a tree. He sat her down and plopped down next to her. "You seem nervous," he said. Raven looked away. "This is my first time moving," she said quietly. Robin looked at her. "Really?" Rave nodded. Robin took her hand. "You don't have to be nervous. Be confident! How did you meet me and Terra and Starfire?" Raven looked at their hands locked together. "You're right," She said and tried to pull her hand away, but Robin kept her hand in his grip. She stopped struggling and looked at him curiously. They looked at each other like this for a while.

Suddenly, the bell rang. "Do you have your schedule?" Robin asked, pulling his out of his pocket. "Yea," Raven said, doing the same. They compared schedules and they had the exact same schedules (duh). "Well, isn't that awkward," Raven mumbled sheepishly. "Yea," Robin said, but he was jumping with joy inside.

Robintook her arm. "Come on, I'll take us there," he said and gently led her through the crowds. Raven sighed and allowed herself to be dragged into the crowds.

They arrived at the first class and they found the rest of the group waiting. They quickly compared schedules and found out they all had the same exact schedules.

Raven sat down and Robin sat next to her. She thought that he just wanted to be protective of her or something, but he was thinking differently...


	3. Lovebirds' First Kiss

3rd chapter up! I'm typing to get my fingertips warmed up. As you can see, from my many mistakes, I have some very frozen fingertips...

Niol (how embarrassing, I almost spelled my codename name wrong)

* * *

Next period was instrumental classes. As usual, Robin grabbed Raven's arm without asking her permission and pulled her gently to the instrumental classroom. When they gotthere, Raven examined the classroom carefully. The classroom was HUGE, with a high cieling and light-blue paint. There were a lot of lights. A LOT. Stands and chairs were filed neatly in 1/4 of the room.Another 1/4 was covered in risers, and there were shelves with music books as well. The rest was for the school rock band to practice.All three girls and all three boys were signed up for the school rock band. Raven played the electric guitar with Robin. Starfire sang with Raven sometimes singing along with her. Robin was he male background singer. Cyborg played the drums, BB played the keyboard and Terra played the guitar-NOT the electric guitar. 

Their first song was "Taken For Granted". Raven and Robin were singing along with Starfire. Here is how it went:

_Did you ever know you took me for granted?  
Have you ever thought of how much pain it planted?  
I don't mean only in me but you as well,  
You can't say that it doesn't ring a bell!_

_**Refrain/Chorus**_

_I wanted to believe in all you said  
'Cause what you said sounded so good!_  
_When I lay thinkin' of you in my bed,  
I realized what you were hiding under your hood.  
I'm not doing this simply for the look on your face,  
I just wanna show you how much pain I was granted,  
When I caught you I knew I was betrayed,  
And I knew I was taken for granted._

_Pain has never had me so depressed,  
But I can't say I'm surprised.  
I thought I'd found the one at last,  
But this feeling hasn't given me a blast!_

**_Refrain/Chorus_**

Raven and Robin both sang into the same mic, and their cheeks kept brushing each others. Raven blushed whenever this happened, but Robin smiled a smile bright enough to light the band room without the help of electricity. "Feeling a little bit shy?" Robin teased when they weren't singing. Raven shook her head, buther slightly flushed cheeks gave it all away. Robin gently brushed his hand along her cheek. "You don't need to be," he said. Raven couldn't help but to like the attention.Robin sensed this and smiled at Raven gently, a rather large hand on her slim waist. Raven blushed even harder. Robin was standing a little too close...

_Wow, _Robin thought. _Raven is so...so...hey, wait a minute. Am I falling for her? Oh well, I already have._

_Wow, _Raven was thinking at the same time. _I never felt this way towards anyone before... Am I feeling for Robin what they call "love"?_

Finally came the next song, the last one. The song was called "Broken Inside Forever". Raven sang with Starfire, Starfire singing the melody and Raven singing the alto.

_I thought I had found love at last,  
but you just had to prove me wrong.  
I put my doubts into the past,  
but my hearts breaking as I sing this song!_

**_Refrain_**

_You scarred me emotionally  
For the rest of my life.  
You broke my heart intentionally  
and I saved you the price.  
You broke my inside forever,  
And now I'm broken inside forever._

_Life has never ever been so hard on me,  
Just because the life I lived had let me be.  
Boy, you don't know how much you've hurt my soul.  
My life is slowly dying like a peice of coal._

Robin noticed how Raven's eyes closed whenever she was singing, and how she moved slowly from side to side when she sang to match the beat. She looked so innocent, so cute, so nice...

Robin shooked himself out of these thoughts in shock. Girls had always been falling for him, but he had never fell for a girl... Robin realized the song had ended and Raven was putting away her guitar, chatting with Terra, who was putting hers away as well. The band teacher was complimenting BB and Cy. Robin paused for a moment and looked at the scene in front of him. It looked...peaceful.

Later on, after more periods, Robin was sitting with his pals and the girls had joined them. Robin sat next to Raven, almost protectively, and Starfire and Cy noticed this. They gave each other knowing smiles and dug into their lunches. Robin made small talk with Raven while the others either talked or ate. "How did you learn to play the guitar so well and to sing so well?" he inquired, honestly curious. Raven looked downin her plate, suddenly shy. "I didn't learn," she said soflty, "It just came to me one day. I found my mom's old electric guitaron the day I was moving here, and I just started to play it and sing some old songs I heard my mothersing." Robin nodded. "Why did you move here without your mother then?" he asked. Raven closed her eyes. "She along with my father and twin brother were killed in a car accident. Since I have no other realtives that I know of, I moved here with the other two girls that had been in the same situation as me." Robin was ready to slap himself. He had made Raven uncomfortable. Raven sensed this and smiled forgivingly."Look, you brought up a sensitive topic. So what? I'll have to do this a million times," she reassured Robin. Robin plaed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry anyways, Rae," he said sincerely. Raven, VERY aware of the close contact, shrugged. Robin put a protective arm around her shoulder. Raven couldn't help but to blush at her new nickname.

The day wore on. Finally, when the day was over, they walked home. Finding out that they lived 2 houses away from each other,the boys offered for the girls to stay awhile at their house and finish homework. They finished their homework, and practiced their band songs. Finally, they sat down to talk to each other and laugh over the day's events.

Cy brought up the topic of their whole little girl-like-boy-and-boy-like-girl thing going on between the 6 friends. At this the girls blushed and the boys put their arms around the girl they liked. Finally, they split into three groups of two and wandered into a different part of the house.

Raven blushed hard as she felt Robin's arms around her slim waist. Robin pulled her into his lap. "Raven and I are together. Isn't that right, Rae?" Raven paused for a bit. Were she and Robin really a couple? Did she really like him? Raven shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno, we only knew each other for a day," she said sensibly. "Oh, come on, you know how you feel for me," Robin half-cooed, half teased in her ear. Raven shuddered. She shrugged again. "Robin, stop doing that in my ear, it feels funny," she said, squirming. Robin held tighter. "Not gonna happen," he said mishcheivously. Raven squirmed harder. Finally, Raven gave up and lay half melted in Robin's arms_. She fits so well into my arms_... Robin thought dreamily, not bothering to stop himself. Raven sensed his dreaminess and felt it too_. Oh, I fit soo well into Robin's arms_... Raven thought as she relaxed completely in Robin's arms.

When it was time to go, Robin pulled Raven aside. "Raven, I have something to say to you..." Robin looked down. Raven raised a slim eyebrow. "Yes?" Robin lookedat her and slipped his arms around her slim waist, closing the gap between the two. Raven gasped silently.Was this really happening? Raven relaxed, closed her eyes and allowed Robin to kiss her. Raven hesitated before kissing Robin back. Robin was surprised, but kept the gap between the two closed. Finally, Raven pulled away. Robin kept an arm around her wasit, while the other carressed her flushed, soft cheek. "I love you, Rae," he whispered into her ear. Raven leaned her head onto his shoulder and sighed contently. "I do too," she found herself saying. The same happened to Starfire and Terra. When they saw the dreamy look on each others' faces, they smiled at each other and told the others what happened through the dreamy glint in their eyes. The boys did the same. Oh yea, they were together all right.


	4. Break Up?

Next chapter up! Hope you all like it!

Niol

* * *

It had been 4 months, and the 6 teens' crushes for each other turned into something else.

Something called "love".

But, there was some trouble, and it wasn't so good...

**Flashback Regular POV:**

_"Terra! How could could you!" BB was storming around in his room, yelling at a recoiling Terra._

_"BB, I said, I'm sorry! Gar is just a friend to me! Just because I hugged him doesn't mean I hate you!" Terra stood up and in front of BB, only to be shoved away roughly. "I don't care what you have to say and how you say it, but enjoy this kiss, cuz I can betcha it will be your last one from me." BB leaned in and gave her one last kiss, rough and forced. Terra pulled away. "Get away from me," she said in a menacing voice. "I thought you said you didn't like me anymore, and you kiss me? BB, you are skrewed." Terra pushed him out of the way and strode outside. "Goodbye, EX-boyfriend," she sneered with tears welling up in her eyes, and with that, she stepped outside and ran down back to her home, back to her room._

_The others were in the living room. They heard the door slam and looked outside in time to see Terra running as fast as her long legs could carry her down the street into her house. All was still for a moment. Raven stood abruptly. Hurriedly giving Robin a kiss, she pulled her coat on and ran down the street, even faster than Terra, and went inside._

_Starfire stood up, gave Cy a kiss as well, and practically flew down the sidewalk. The boys joined theiremotionally broken friend in his room._

**End flashback**

After hearing wht happened, the other boys were silent. "BB, she said she was sorry!Andyoushoved her?" Robin said, his tone hardening. BB recoiled. "I was so shocked that she would hug another boy in front of me..." BB said in a meek voice. "But that dosn't mean she actually liked him!" Robin's exasperated tone filled the air. He slumped back, still looking at BB with a firm stare. Cy put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "BB, man, you need some time alone. Whydon't you stay home tomorrow?" BB nodded, barely hearing his words.

Meanwhile, with the girls...

Terra was still crying after she told the other two what happened. Starfire was mad. "BB! How DARE he make assumptions when he doesn't even know if he's right? How DARE he shove you! HOW DARE HE-" she was cut offby Raven. "Whoa, Star. Air. Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out. In, out, in, out..." Starfire's face was her normal skin color again.


	5. Time At Home Alone

Hey everyone, Niol here! Sorry I didn't upload this story for a long time, I was kinda...busy, let's just say. For instance, today, I'm sick, so I'm using my time to type this for you hungry Middle School Luv readers of mine. OK, enough of my babbling, on with the story!

Niol

TT

* * *

The next day, Terra decided to stay home. Litte did she know that BB had decided the same thing. When the boys came over to escort the girls to school, she couldn't help but to notice that the usual head of bushy green hair wasn't there. She burried her face into her knees which she held tightly in her arms. Raven placed a hand on her shoulder softly. "Terra, don't cry. It'll turn out ok, you'll see..." Starfire came over and hugged the blonde. "Yes, what friend Raven says is true. Everything will work out. You will see." Terra nodded and smiled at the kindness her friends were showing towards her. "We'll miss the guitarest and the keyboardest at school, but that doesn't really matter-all that matters is you get some rest and think things over. BB's not going to school; you can visit him when you want." Starfire's reassuring voice was the only thing that kept Terra from bursting at BB's name. Raven patted the girl's shoulder, and then they were gone. Terra listened as the girls and boys walked along, chatting nervously. 

Terra sighed, burrying her head into her knees. She began to think. Why had she snapped at BB? Why had she sneered at him? Why hadn't she tried to explain more? Was this whole thing her fault? Terra's red, swollen eyes wandered to the phone. Just one phone call, and BB and her could get together again...

BB, meanwhile, was on his bed, face down, still in his PJ's. The first thing he thought of was his little fight with Terra. BB groaned and burried his head deeper into his pillows, trying to literally squeeze the horroble memories guiltily. The boys had obviously gone to get the girls. BB sat up, knowing he was alone. He allowed the tears to run freely and silently down his cheeks, a sob bursting through once in a while. His normally bright-green eyes, focused and cheerful, were now dull, dim and dazed, almost grey. He thought of the day before, waves of guilt washing through him. Why hadn't he allowed Terra to explain? Why had he shoved her? Could he have been more gentle with the kiss? Was Terra telling the truth? Had he forced her to think about breaking up with him and calling him her "ex-boyfriend"?

Was all of this his fault?

_No, _He thought, angry and stubborn. _She chose to hug Garth in front of me-it's HER fault._ Still, the rare common sense in him told him he was wrong. If he could be a little less over-reactive, Terra would still hae the nerve to even hear his name. BB burried his head into his knees. The floodgates in him burst open, and his tears-and sobs- burst out of him freely. He didn't try to stop himself. Why bother? What would be the difference?

Suddenly, the phone rang.

BB stopped instantly. Was it Terra? was she calling to fix everything? Did she want to be together with him again, even after what he had done and said? Fearfully, BB reached for the phone. He brought it to his ear.

"H-hello?"

"Hello, this is verizon. We are calling to inform you that-"

BB hung up, all hope left in him torn out of him and stomped on by regret. That wasn't Terra, just some womancalling him to annoy him with a verizon commercial. BB allowed the sobs to come back. No tears-just sobs.

Was there ever such thing as hope?

Maybe, maybe not, but as of right now, hope was nothing but a mere idea of the past to BB.

* * *

Meanwhile, with the others, everything was ok, but awkward. Finally, the person to break the silence was the ever-optimistic Starfire. "Friends, this is ridiculous. We have no talked to each other this whole day and we did not do anything! We must find a way to bring friend Terra and friend BB back together." Raven nodded, relieved that she wasn't the one to begin this conversation. "Star's right. This IS ridiculous. There has to be a way to bring Terra and BB together. I mean, Terra practically said nothing this morning!" Robin nodded. "Still, I think this whole thing was Terra's fault. If she hadn't hugged Garth, we wouldn't be in this." "ExCUSE me?" Star interjected. "Friend Terra was only showing she cared for Garth! I say that BB was too over-reactive! He made the whole problem more complicated than it has to be!" Star, Robin and Cy broke into a heated argument. Raven's eyebrow twitched. Then, her eye began to quiver. Closing her eyes, she inhaled."STOP!" Everyone stopped and looked at Raven. Ignoring the looks of her friends, Raven continued. "Don't you bird-brains know that arguing will only split us up? If we are going to HELP our friends, I suggest we stop arguing and START PLANNING." The others nodded numbly. Raven sighed, sensing she had just scared her friends. Even though she was kinda dark and snappy at times, she was careful not to let anyone but Robin see that side of her. This was why her friends looked at her numbly, their faces blank, and even scared, if you were talking about Cy. Starfire, however, agreed. "Friend Raven is correct. If we are to get mad at eachother for no reason, our whole group will bebroken apart." Robin and Cy nodded, Cy still shook by Raven's sudden change of attitude. Raven sighed, closed her eyes and opened them. _This may be harder than I thought, _she thought. 

A/N: Done! The next chapter may not be up until some time. You know, school, piano practices, stuff in the way... Well, stay tuned for the next chapter, which'll come when I fell like launching it!

Niol


	6. The Plan

Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long for me to update...hehehe...I have, like, 8 other stories to attend to...

Niol :) (me very happy right now...) (lol...) (ok, on with the story...) (lol...)

* * *

When the girls and boys returned to their homes, Raven and Starfire went immediately to Terra's room. Terra was sitting there, broken emotionally, and if she didn't have common sense, she would be broken physically too. Starfire nearly burst into tears herself at the look on her friend's face. "Terra, I would like to ask you a question." Raven spoke up suddenly. Terra looked up. "Hm?" Raven glanced at Starfire, then back at Terra. "Terra, do you still like BB? Do you want to be with him still?" 

Terra bit her lip in thought.

"I...I don't know. He did hurt me, so the aggressive part of me says to basically cancel him out of my life. But, the quiet part of me says to give him another chance, to give **us** another chance."

Terra burst into tears again.

"This is all my f-fault. If I h-hadn't h-hugged Gar, th-this wouldn't be h-happening... I-I wouldn't break down at the s-sound of BB's n-name..." Starfire plopped down beside the sobbing Terra and began to pat her slim back. "Shhh, Terra, this isn't your fault. It's not BB's either. We have to take what time hurls at us. We must find a way to get you and BB back together." Terra looked up, her face tear-stricken. "You guys don't have to do this. This is my problem, BB's problem. OUR problem. You don't need to get into part of it, we can handle it." Starfire raised her hand in protest. "Not when you two are too scared to look at each other."

Terra's face hardened. "I am NOT scared!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"Then prove it. Phone BB. Tell him what you think."

Terra stopped at this. "Fine, you win. I am scared..."

Starfire grinned. "Like I said, phone BB and tell him what you think." Raven spoke up. "Terra, this is only advice. We won't push you if you don't want to do this. We won't make you do anything. We're just trying to help." Terra smiled. "I am so lucky to have you guys as friends..."

With the boys, things were going pretty much the same way.

"BB, man, you look pooped." Cy walked in on BB as BB sat there, moping about. BB didn't bother to yell at Cy for walking in on him. Cy noted this. "Not yelling at me for walking in on you? Man, this is serious," Cy joked, then sobered up when Robin shot himn one of his death glares.

While Cy consoled BB, Robin sat with his brow furrowed in thought. Suddenly, he had an idea. He reached for the phone. Picking it up, he dialed the number to the girls' house and waited for one of them to pick it up. He was sweating slightly. 'C'mon, c'mon... pick up the phone, any of you, it doesn't matter, just pick it-'

The phone stopped ringing.

"Hello?" came Raven's exhausted voice. Robin started guiltly as he heard muffled crying sounds in the background.

"Hey Raven, it's Robin."

"Robin, can we talk later? I-"

"No," Robin interrupted. "I have an idea on how to bring BB and Terra back together."

At this Raven silenced. She silently urged him to go on.

"The Valentines Day dance is in, like, half a week from now, right?" he said.

Raven nodded, then remembered he wasn't in front of her. "Yes."

"We could go to the dance and drag BB and Terra along. We won't say anything about the other being there too. Then, when they do realize, they'll avoid each other, right?"

Again Raven gave her answer that started with 'y'.

"So, sometime in the middle of the dance, we'll find some excuse to leave them alone and watch them from afar. Knowing BB, he'll start apologizing the instant we're out of earshot. We'll let the two talk for some time, then we'll go back and admit that that was the reason we dragged them along to the Valentines Day dance."

Silence.

Finally, Raven spoke up in her quiet tone.

"Robin, you realize how many 'if's there are in your plan."

Robin sighed. "I know, I know. What, do you have a better idea than me?"

Raven paused at this. "Well...no, I guess not..."

Robin grinned in triumph. "Well there you go. We'll go by this plan until we come up with something else."

"Right. See ya Robin."

"By Rae."

"Do NOT call me that."

"OK Rae-Rae."

"RoBIN..."

"OK, OK, fine, sheesh...see ya RAVEN."

"Much better, and Yea, see ya."

The two hung up.

Raven told Star the plan while Terra was sleeping and Robin the same to Cy. The others agreed, so the plan was settled.

That meant one thing.

Shopping spree.

To Star and Cy, YIPEE!

To Raven and Robin, oh no.


End file.
